The Silver Siblings
by Darkmay
Summary: What happens when two siblings join the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy)? Do things go as planned? or take a turn for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

c4c2/f/2015/251/0/8/untitled_by_

Original Character list:

Quick Silver (Top left of the image)

Age: 15

Height 4ft 11"

Brother of May Silver

His hair is Silver and his eyes are blue.

He is a weapon. A black and silver bow with sharp steel points. (Bottom left of the image)

May Silver (Top right of the image)

Age: 20

Height 5ft 2"

Her hair is silver and her eyes are purple.

Weapon meister.

 **Kenzen naru "tamashii" wa (A Sound "soul")**

 **Kenzen naru seishin to (Resides within a sound mind)**

 **Kenzen naru nikutai ni yadoru (and a sound body)**

…..

Chapter 1

Shibusen also known as DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) is a school for weapons and meisters that want to help the Shinigami (Death Lord). The meisters help the weapons find kishin souls. Kishin souls, are the souls of monsterous creatures who devour innocent people. They have to get 99 Kishin souls and 1 witch soul in order for the weapon to become Shinigami's Death Scythe.

People can be invited to Shibusen by the Shinigami if he wishes. Or they could join themselves, however, it is very hard to get into the school as it is one of the top academies in USA.

"YOSH! WAAZZAAAAUP WAAAZZAAPP!?" Shinigami greets Maka and Soul.

"What did you call us for Shinigami-sama?" Maka asks

Shinigami puts on a straight face and serious tone "The wriggly toes witch has got the BREW"

"Oh no she's gonna make the most toxic alcohol ever, with the BREW!" Soul exclaims.

Everyone falls on the floor and laughs till their stomachs turn over.

"I was just joking! The wriggly toes witch has been defeated ages ago. I need you, Maka and Soul, to escort some new Shibusen students. They just arrived five minutes ago, can you please head over to the entrance where you will find them both."

"Okay, Shinigami-sama" Maka and Soul leave the room to go find May and Quick.

(Quick's POV)

"OMG May! You don't even know how to read a map! I should have never followed your instructions!" I yell at May for how stupid she can be at times.

"Well, I didn't know this was that hallway! … Or maybe it was this hallway? Errr or this one? UURGH! I don't know! This school is a maze!" She complains while she rolls the map up and sits on the floor annoyed.

"What's with all this noise?" I hear a formal toned voice down the hallway. May and I look in the direction where the voice had come from. A short boy wearing a black suit with black hair that had three white stripes on one side came into view. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" The black haired boy questioned.

I scratch the back of my neck "Yeah...well, we're kind of lost" I reply with a sheepish grin.

"Lost you say..?" The boy looks over at May sitting on the floor then he seems to realise something, "Ahh! Are you two the new students here at Shibusen? May and Quick?" He asks. I nod in reply. "Soul and Maka should have been with you. I'll guide you back to the entrance. Two students named Soul and Maka should be waiting for you there. They will guide you around the school, and show you to your classes." He walks ahead of both of us ushering to follow. May gets up and follows behind him, and I do the same.

(May's POV)

I hope there are more cute boys here at Shibusen. This boy with the black hair is so perfect! Omg, wait, I don't even know his name… I clear my throat to get his attention, He stops in his tracks and turns around to look at me. I give him a nervous smile, as he scans me up and down. What is he doing? Anyway… "Ermm… I was wondering… since you never told us. Can I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Death The Kid, You can just call me Kid, Shinigami-sama is my father." He replies without looking at my face. He seems to be staring at my shoes, his eyes are twitching slightly… what?

"Excuse me Kid, but is there something bothering you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes there is" He seems as though he's trying hard to control some sort of urge to do something.

"And, what is it that is bothering you?" I ask a bit concerned

His eyes twitch again "You are wearing a-a-asymmetrical s-socks" He turns around trying to calm himself down. I look down at my socks and then burst out laughing. Quick also sniggers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well what is so bad about that? It's called fashion" I manage to say through my laughing.

"What kind of disgusting fashion is that" He mutters under his breath, which I just about hear. What he said made me a bit upset, I mean it's one thing if you don't like someone's style, but it's not nice to say such rude words about someone. I couldn't hold my anger any longer.

"Well EXCUSE ME ! But don't you think, that's a bit rude!?" He blinks at me a few times, "You're not exactly symmetrical yourself with those three white stripes on your hair!" I shout.

Kid freezes in shock at my words, then his face suddenly drops and he falls to the floor, "You're right, I'm so filthy, disgusting, I must hurt your eyes. I'm worthless asymmetrical garbage. I should die" He says with waterfall tears coming out of his eyes. T_T

Errmm… That wasn't meant to happen… I feel guilty after watching Kid roll on the floor in his tears. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far… He probably has some kind of symmetry OCD or something. With guilt washing over me, I kneel down to Kids level and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks up with a miserable look on his face, like his life was over, "Hey Kid… I… I'm sorry okay… you're not worthless or disgusting and you don't hurt my eyes…" His expression changes and he looks at me properly, "You're a strong, independent, intelligent and handsome guy. You shouldn't pull yourself down like that." I squeeze his shoulder in reassurance, and he just stares back. I get up and hold my hand out for him to take. A smile slowly creeps up on his face as he grabs hold of my hand. I help him up and return his smile.

"Thank you May, for making me feel better about myself, and sorry about what I said. I just have really bad OCD. I can't stand to look at things that are not symmetrical, I hope you can understand"

"I figured" I give him a wink and he blushes then turns around

"Let's hurry up before Maka and Soul give us a lecture" He says starting to walk ahead again. Me and Quick nod in reply and follow behind him till we reach the entrance.

Two student were standing there already, I think they are Maka and Soul, the ones Kid had told us about.

(Narrator's POV)

Maka waves at Kid "Hey Kid-kun! Over here!"

Kid smiles in return and waves back at Maka. "Good Morning Maka, Soul" He says once reaching them.

"I see you found the new students" Soul says looking as bored as ever, watching the floor.

"Yes. This is Quick Silver and May Silver" Kid introduces the both of them. Soul's head shoots up in shock.

"S-S-Silver! You mean Edward Silver's children!?" He manages to choke the words out, shaking in terror.

"Yes, that is correct. Do you know these two?" Kid asks Soul

"No, but I have heard of them. The Silver family is well known for their immense power. They're the only family to hold the one meister that can make their weapon split into two of the same and dual wield them. Also there was a rumour that one member of the Silver family that could change into two weapons of two star ranking and be wielded by a one star ranked meister." Soul explains sweating in fright. May and Quick listen intently keeping a straight face.

"EH! R-Really!?" Maka and Kid exclaim.

"Yes all of that is correct. Even the rumour. However there is one key information that is missing." Quick speaks. They all stare at him in distress at what he is about to say, "The meister who wields the two star ranked weapon can only use the weapon according to his own rank. The only way a one star ranked meister can use the weapon at two stars is to unlock the weapon's soul from within."

"What does that mean!?" Soul asks, his palms sweating.

"I don't know. Only the meister that wields the weapon can understand what is stated." Quick finishes

"Enough of this laa di daa talk, Aren't you guys going to show us our way around and the class we will be in?" May yawns and stretches, looking as bored as Soul was a few minutes ago.

"A-Ah yeah! This way" Maka scratches her head and then elbows Soul before ushering the two new students to their classroom.

Maka and the others reach the classroom. "This is it. You two are going to be in the E.A.T classroom with us two." Maka opens the door to classroom 'Crescent Moon' and Professor Stein is standing there.

"Remember what I told you before Maka. Don't be late otherwise you'll be dissected!" Professor Stein stated in a freakish tone. Maka rolls her eyes and sits down in her place along with Soul.

Professor Stein looks both of you up and down "I've heard a lot about you two. Maybe I will get to dissect you someday" He grins menacingly. May and Quick fidget in their spots. "For now, you can sit wherever you like"

They both look towards the seats and there are only two spots left.

"Bagsy(First to get it) I get to sit next to Kid!" Quick shouts.

"URRRGH fine I'll sit next to the blue haired guy." May says disappointingly as she goes to sit down at the only remaining seat. As soon as she takes her seat, Black*Star abruptly stands up from his seat.

"Oh, so you're the new people in our class! My name is Black*Star! I'm the biggest assassin on this planet! Everyone is an ant compared to me!" Black*Star rambles on and on.

May plants her face on the table in annoyance and shouts "Someone help me!" Everyone sniggers at the situation she is in.

"YAHOO! COME AND FIGHT ME THEN! RIGHT NOW!" Black*Star grabs May's arm and drags her out of the classroom, outside at the front of the school.

"Err.. Professor Stein, they need a teacher to supervise their fight." Maka says to her professor.

Professor Stein sighs "Yes you're right Maka, I shall go and supervise them" He exits the room rolling on his wheelie chair and tripping over when he gets to the door.

Tsubaki. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty and Quick follow behind Professor Stein.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Black*Star Yells

May grins "Good, I wouldn't have fought if you didn't use your full power"

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouts and Tsubaki transforms into a chained scythe and lands into his hands.

"Nice weapon. Now it's my turn. Quick transform!" Quick runs over to May's side and transforms into a black and silver bow.

"Ready!?" Black*Star bellows and May nods in reply. They both get into battle stance.

Black*Star Screams out a war cry as he runs straight to May's spot. May stands still without hesitation, even though Black*Star was coming straight at her. As soon as Black*Star reaches an inch away from May, she smirks then vanishes from Black*Star's view.

"Huh?" He stops in his tracks. "Where did she go?"

"Black*Star! Look up!" Tsubaki shouts from the reflection on the weapon. Black*Star quickly darts his head up and there was May. She had jumped into the air and was now floating with Quick's bow string pulled back and a blindingly silver coloured arrow that was made from her soul wavelengths.

"Gotcha!" She says as she let's go of the string and send the arrow straight through Black*Star's stomach. His eyes widen from the impact and blood spills from where the arrow had punctured him. May's lands on the floor and watches for his next move.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cries out. The arrow shatters into tiny pieces. He smirks and then stand back up straight.

"Tsubaki… Mode Youto" Black*Star says through gritted teeth.

"Hai" Tsubaki transforms into a demon shadow sword.

"Speed star!"

May eyes widen in shock when Black*Star starts moving really fast in front of her. He dodges her attempt at attack and ends up behind her. Just at the nick of time May senses Black*Star's presence and jabs him with the sharp end of the bow.

Blood spews out of Black*Star's mouth. He comes to a standstill… "H..How? How can you beat a God like me…? I am the almighty Black*Star… This isn't right…" He clenches his teeth in anger "Tsubaki… Smoke Bomb mode" Tsubaki changes into a smoke bomb and everything is clouded with grey smoke. When the smoke clears, Black*Star is nowhere to be seen.

"Hmf… sore loser" May whispers and then collapses on the floor and blacks out. The last thing she hears is someone call her name.

Quick transforms back into his human form and bends down in front of May.

"May!" Kid yells and runs over towards May.

"Kid, take May and Quick to the dispensary." Professor Stein commands Kid. He nods in reply and picks May up bridal-style.

"Quick follow me" Kid says with a sad tone in his voice.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^_^ Please leave a comment and let me know whether I should carry on with the story or not xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May slowly opens her eyes, and all she sees is a white ceiling. She tries to get up but her head starts to spin and she nearly falls, until someone steadies her back up.

"Are you okay now May?" Quick asks her, as he lifts the pillow and places it behind her. "You did go a bit overboard with Black*Star"

She looks over at him "Yeah… I shouldn't have done that. I wish I could hold you for longer, but our wavelengths don't match up" she says sighing and then a small gasp is heard from the end of the bed. They both look to where the sound came from and there was Kid standing with a shocked expression on his face.

"S..sorry for intruding" Kid says with a blush on his face, "I came to give this" He places a gold necklace with a heart charm into May's hand. The chain was broken.

"Omg, its broken" A tear starts to fall from her eyes as she notices the chain link was broken on her mother's necklace.

"I'm sorry, I found it on the ground where you had collapsed. Is it something special? I can get it fixed for you?" Kid asks feeling sorry for May

"It doesn't matter anyway! Why do you even keep that stupid thing!?" Quick shouts and knocks the necklace out of May's hand.

May is speechless. Her head drops and her bangs cover her face. She clenches her fists and drops of clear liquid fall onto the duvet in front of her "Get out" She says

"May, I-" Quick responds but is cut off by May.

"Just GET OUT!" She screams as more tears fall onto the duvet. Quick grits his teeth in anger and storms out of the room, while Kid watches in awe. May wraps her arms around her knees and cries more. Kid slowly walks up towards May's bed and picks up the necklace off the floor. "I'm sorry you had to see that" May says between sobs. He sits down on the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her, tapping her back lightly.

"It's okay, everything is okay" Is all he can say.

May cries into his chest, she soon falls asleep and he gently lays her back down.

"I don't know why, but May… I will protect you." Kid says before leaving the dispensary.

Quick angrily stomps to his seat in the classroom.

"So… is May okay?" Maka asks Quick. He just grunts in reply. "Oookay then" She turns around and gives Soul a 'Do you know what happened look'. Soul just shrugs his shoulder and puts his hands in his pockets not bothered.

Kid soon arrives after Quick and takes his seat. He looks towards where Quick was seated and then he remembers what May had said in the dispensary 'I wonder if that's why they came here… was it to look for a new weapon and meister?' Kid ponders on his thought for a bit before getting back to listening to Professor Stein talk about dissecting a frog in their next class with him.

Soon class finishes and everyone heads to the cafeteria. They all are surprised as they are greeted with May. She had been waiting for them at the cafeteria entrance. She had only waited for 5 minutes, since that was when she was dismissed from the dispensary.

"Feeling better May?" Maka asks her. May smiles in return.

"Yeah actually, I feel ten times better" She then looks towards Kid "And thank you Kid…f-for c-carrying me to the dispensary" May blushes and Kid looks back in surprise, blushing even more than May.

He clears his throat "I only did what a gentleman should be doing. It is just basic manners" He says as casual as possible still with a red face as he enters the cafeteria. Maka giggles at Kid and then ushers May in.

May notices Soul was giving looks to Kid when he had blushed at her comment… 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' She thought before shrugging her shoulders and following Maka.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" May's eyes glitter as she sees the food lined up in the cafeteria. There was food from nearly every country in the world. So much to choose from, she didn't know where to begin.

They all grab something to eat and sit down. Maka takes her seat and May sits next to her. Liz and Patty sit opposite May and Maka. Kid is about to place his tray next to May when Soul pushes it away and places his own tray there. He sits and then looks toward Kid with a toothy grin on his face. Kid gives him a Death Glare and then tells Patty to move down so he can sit opposite May.

Black*Star and Tsubaki soon join the table as they both take their seats next to Soul.

"YAHOO! The almighty Black*Star is back! I will surpass God some day! May you wait and watch! Next time I won't go easy on you!" He exclaims stand on the table pointing at May "I've got to say though May, you're a pretty good fighter, but not as good as me Black*Star!"

"Black*Star that's enough, get off the table" Tsubaki says in a calm tone while pulling him off the table. Everyone laughs at the big headed blue haired clown.

"You're not so bad yourself Black*Star" May replies and he blushes and then put his big grin on again.

"So May… how are you liking your first day at Shibusen?" Maka asks her

"I love it! Especially this food!" She says munching on her fries. Maka giggles at the crazy girl.

"I hope you're okay now? What happened back there?" Maka enquires.

May stays silent for a bit, when she looks up she sees Kid have a reassuring smile on his face which makes her feel better. "Well… Me and Quick are siblings so you would expect that I could handle his weapon from, however, for some odd reason our soul wavelengths don't match. So in theory, I can't hold him for long without me coming into harm." Everybody listens with sympathy in their eyes… May sighs and then carries on "That's why we both came here. Quick will look for a new meister, while I'll be looking for a new weapon."

"Ah I see. Can I asks you another question May? Quick was really angry when he came into class, do you know why? He was with you before he came in so…" She asks

"Oh…" May's eyes droop and then she tries to hold back her tears.

Kid notices, so he adds "She doesn't want to talk about what happened, I hope you can understand. It's a personal matter between the two siblings, which only they can resolve themselves"

Soul gives Kid looks 'How the heck does he know what's wrong?' He thinks then his attention goes back to May as she sighs again.

"No Kid" She utters, causing Kid to look surprised "I..I think I should tell you guys why" They all keep quiet as they pay attention to what May is about to say next "Me and Quick, we're sibling right? So we obviously love each other. But one thing that comes between us is our parents" Everyone gasps "It wasn't my father that Quick had a problem with, but my mother. My father was a weapon, he was actually a death scythe"

"Cool" Soul says, May smiles back

"Yeah it is cool. But my mother…." She hesitates then swallows her spit before carrying on "My mother was a witch" Everyone's eyes widen in shock at the information they had just gotten. "Yeah shocking right. However, my mother wasn't a bad witch… she loved us and looked after us… until the day came when our father passed away… she left us. But it wasn't in spite. She just didn't have the means to look after us, she was in a desperate situation. The other witches had told her that they would take us away. Either that or abandon us. She didn't want us to get hurt so the only thing left to do was put us in an orphanage. Quick thinks that our mother abandoned us because she just wanted to join the witches again and that she didn't actually care for us… he just doesn't want to believe me" May tried hard to hold back her tears, but they just flowed down her face.

Maka rubs May's back and Soul brings her into a hug "Don't cry May, we understand you" She soon stops crying and pulls away from Soul, wiping her tears.

"Thank you Soul" She attempts a smile.

"It's alright, I'm just cool like that" He gives May a toothy grin and she just giggles at him. "But May… doesn't that make you a witch?" He asks

"Actually no. Almost none of my Mother's witch genes had been passed down. Well except for one"

"And what is that?"

"Well, maybe I should do a demonstration."

"That would be awesome! Let's go out into the front courtyard" Maka says and everyone follows.

May walks up to Soul and he looks at her with a confused expression "I know I won't be able to wield you for long, but for this demonstration can you help me?" May asks Soul

Soul blushes "S-Sure" He says thinking that he sounded really un-cool.

"Thank you" Soul transforms into his scythe form and May grabs the scythes handle tightly with both hands.

She closes her eyes and the Scythe starts to glow as a silver light emits from it. She pulls both hands in opposite directions and the Scythe start to split in half and form the same identical scythe in both hands. Everyone looks in shock as May holds both the scythes in battle stance.

"Oh wow! Look at the perfect symmetry!" Kid cries out in joy.

"Woah May, this is awesome!" Soul says through both scythes at the same time.

"Yeah but I won't last any longer so Soul I'm going to change you back now" She says, her breath becoming heavy. May connects both the scythes back together and the scythe becomes one again. "S-Soul" May says through gritted teeth"

He grunts in agreement and then changes back into human form. May feels dizzy and starts to fall but Soul catches her by her shoulders before she lands on her knees. He lifts her up to her feet and she grabs his shirt to balance herself. "T-Thanks Soul" She says steadying herself and stands up straight, still just mere inches away from Soul.

"You okay now?" He asks, she nods in reply "You were so cool May" He grins and blushes, she smiles back.

"WOAH THAT WAS AWESOME MAY! ALMOST AS AMAZING AS ME!" Black*Star exclaims

"Yeah that was amazing!" Maka joins in.

"Yes very marvellous" Kid says. He grabs May's hand "Come on now or we will be late for the next class"

May let's go of Soul's shirt and is pulled away towards the school building. Soul grunts in annoyance and follows behind.

Quick was in the next class already and seemed to look really depressed. He looked up towards the incoming students and at May, feeling sorry for what he had done earlier. He didn't mean to make her cry, he just didn't like the idea of May still holding onto the stupid necklace. I mean how can she keep that when it was their mother's? The mother that abandoned them both for the other witches. He hated being angry at May, so he decided to apologise.

Quick walked up to the group of friends directly headed towards May. Someone comes in front of him blocking his way to her.

"Soul, move out the way" He says trying to go past him, but Soul just blocks his way again.

"No, don't try and hurt May again" He says through gritted teeth. May grabs on to Kid's arm feeling the tension between the two boys.

"I'm not going to hurt her, just move out the way. This has nothing to do with you, it's between me and her, so don't try to interfere."

"I'm sorry Quick, but I'm not moving. If it's got something to with May, then it has something to do with me, got it" Soul says sternly, causing a gasp to escape from May's mouth.

Quick just sighs "I don't want to argue with you Soul, I came here to apologise to May. I know I've hurt her, so I came to say I'm sorry, so can you please move out the way"

Soul looks at him in shock, he didn't expect that. Soul gives Quick a pat on his shoulder and a toothy grin "You actually did something cool for once" he says then moves out the way.

Quick walks up to May and embraces her into a hug, she lets go of Kid and hugs Quick back. "I'm sorry okay. I don't want to be mad at my sister, can you please forgive me" He asks her.

May's tears start to spill and she nods her head in reply "You're forgiven" she whispers, just loud enough for him to hear. He smiles back at her and she smiles too.

"Right! Now that's sorted, shall we start the class" Miss Nygus says and so the physical education class begins.

Hope you liked it ^_^ Please guys let me know what you think of this story so far? and also if I should carry on? xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school had finished for the day everyone gathered outside the front of the school. "Hey May, Do you want to come over to mine and Soul's place? We're having a party tonight at six, since there is no school tomorrow we thought it would be fun to hang out with everyone. Bring Quick too" Maka asks May

May ponders for a bit before shrugging her shoulders "Why not" She smiles "If that's okay with you Quick?" She turns to face Quick and he nods his head in agreement.

"It's the apartment just next to Deathbucks, you'll know when you see it" Maka states

"Cool, see you guys there then" Soul says and leaves with Maka

May and Quick head over to their apartment.

They decided to just clean the apartment a bit since it was new and they just moved in, so it needed a bit of dusting. After cleaning the rooms it was nearly time for the party, so they went into their separate rooms to get ready.

"I have no idea what to wear" May sighs looking through her wardrobe. She ends up picking a white laced skater dress that ends at her thighs, a black belt around her waist, black jewellery and black heeled court shoes. .nu/files/looks/large/2014/08/12/3954215_dream_ ?1407822336

She walks into the living room and sees Quick. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket and black boots. He looks over at May and smiles. .nu/files/looks/large/2014/10/19/4092744_cry-baby-cry_ ?1413730921

"Shall we get going then?" He asks

"Yeah we're already 15 minutes late" May says and walks out with Quick towards Maka and Soul's apartment.

They near Deathbucks and then straight away spot their apartment. It was obvious which one was theirs because there was books lined up in the window sills and you know how Maka is such a bookworm and loves to read twenty four seven. They walked up to the door and knocked. "Maka opens the door and welcomes May and Quick inside to join the party.

"Fashionably late as expected" Soul says as he spots them entering the party room, he grins at May.

May blushes " actually… we got a bit carried away when cleaning our apartment since it was a bit dusty" She replies

"Ah cool, have a seat" He says tapping the free space next to him. May nods and takes her place next to Soul.

"This place is nice" May compliments as she scans the room. It was a really cosy looking apartment, it had a shelf with books and another shelf with video games.

"Thank you" Maka replies as she places a cup of juice in front of May. May smiles at her

"Thank you for the juice"

"No problem, there are snacks on the table over there, help yourself" She smiles back and walks off back into the kitchen.

"Hey Soul" May tries to get his attention.

He looks back at May "Yeah wassup?" He gives his signature toothy grin

"Errmm, if you don't mind… can I have a look at your games collection?" She asks him pointing at the shelf just opposite the two of them.

His grin widens "Sure!" May gets up and walks over towards the shelf with her drink in hand, Soul follows and leans against the wall while she scans the shelf, "So you're a gamer girl huh?" He asks her

"Well… I do play games I love them, but I didn't get to play much and I haven't played for a year so I'm pretty rusty now hehe" She replies then turns her head to look over at Soul "Do you think we could play next time I come over?" She asks Soul with sparkles in her eyes.

"Is this girl for real? She's perfect" He mutters underneath his breath then smirks back at May "Yeah sure! That would be cool. As long as Maka is fine with it. She hates it when I disturb her while she's reading her books, but she might be okay with it if you say that you want to play. She has a soft spot for you, I can read it off her face."

May smiles and takes her seat again, Soul does the same. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah she's been on about you since we left the school, saying how she likes your personality and she want to get to know you better, and she thinks you're really pretty. I agree with her"

May blushes and clears her throat "So… where is Kid?" She asks avoiding the subject.

Soul frowns a little bit then smirks as his eyes shift towards the door when the bell rings "Talk of the devil" He smirks.

Maka opens the door and in steps Kid, Liz and Patty. Kid had his usual on except he didn't have his blazer on.

"Sorry about being late, Patty decided to trip over and knock the picture down off the wall, so I had to place it back properly in a symmetrical fashion." He tells Maka

"Yeah yeah, whatever, where's the food?" Liz barges in and walks straight over to the food table, Patty giggles and joins her sister.

"It's okay Kid, you're not the only one that was late" Maka answer

Kid looks at Maka in shock "Really? I'm always the one that's late, who else came late?"

"Actually May and Quick came only just ten minutes ago." She states.

"Ah, sorry for intruding" He says then walks into the party room.

He scans the room and his eyes land on May who is sitting next to Soul. Soul smirks at Kid and then May turns around to see what Soul was looking at then blushes when she realises that Kid had entered and was staring at her. He blushes in return and walks towards the place they were at.

"Hello May" Kid smiles and takes a seat on the sofa next to her. Soul grunts in annoyance.

"Hey Kid!" She returns the greeting

"You look very beautiful" Kid says

May blushes again "T-thank you. You look handsome too" She compliments her face redder than ever. She just stares at her shoes.

Kid chuckles at her and then asks her "Where is your brother?"

May looks up and Quick was making his way towards her "He's coming this way"

Quick stands in front of the three of them "Hey Kid! You look great!" He says

"Thank you, same to you" Kid replies

"Hey May, wanna play spin the bottle with us?" Quick asks ushering to the group of students sitting around a bottle in a circle.

May shakes her head "No, I'll give it a pass this time"

"Aaah come on May it'll be fun!" Soul gets up and pulls May off the sofa

"B-but! Soul~ let me go!" May protests but Soul keeps his grin and drags May

"Stop being a party pooper and just play, it will be tonnes of fun I promise!" He says stopping her in an empty spot.

"Fine!" She gives up and sits in the spot "This better be good Soul"

He chuckles "Oh it will be." He says and takes his seat in an empty spot next to Maka.

"Oh MAY! I didn't even notice you and Quick hat arrived! YAHOO! Black*Star will beat you all at this game!" Black star shouts

Everyone ignores him and May just smiles back in return "Nice to see you Black*Star and Tsubaki"

"Nice to see you too" Tsubaki replies

"May I join" Kid asks

"Sure come on Kid!" Maka ushers him to a spot next to Quick"

"Right! Everybody ready! I'll go first!" Maka declares

Maka spins the bottle, everyone watches the bottle go round and then it finally comes to a halt. They all look up at who the bottle had stopped on. It was Quick.

"Truth or dare?" Maka asks Quick

"Dare" Quick smirks

"Okay….hmmmmm… I dare you to eat a whole jar of Vegemite" Maka grins

"OH…shizz. Fine I'll do it!"

"Let me get some from the kitchen" Maka gets up and walks into the kitchen

"Oh My God! Quick are you serious!? You hate Vegemite!" May looks at him in horror.

Quick just shrugs his shoulders at May "Well, it is a dare" Maka walks back in with a jar of Vegemite and a spoon, "Before I start, where is the toilet?" Quick asks looking at the jar in Maka's hands.

Maka giggles "Just to the left down the corridor" She says and hands over the Vegemite and spoon.

Everyone stares in silence

… Quick scoops up a big spoon full of the Vegemite and hold his nose with his other hand as he places the spoon in his mouth. After many faces of sickness and occasional retching, Quick had eaten all of the jar.

May was holding her hand over her mouth in disgust, also half retching at the thought of eating all of that.

"See I did it" Quick says half in tears as he shows Maka the empty jar.

"That was disgusting" Maka replies "It's your turn to spin the bottle"

Quick gives the bottle a good twist and everyone watches for it to stop. The bottle comes to a halt on Black*Star

"Yessss! I choose dare!" Black*Star blurts out before Quick can even ask him the question.

Quick rolls his eyes and then gives his dare, "Hmm okay I dare you to wear a garbage bag skirt and act like you're on the catwalk"

Black*Star huffs "EASY! MAKA, GO GET ME A BLACK BAG!" He stands up pointing at Maka.

Maka goes into the kitchen and soon comes back out with a black garbage bag with yellow ties. Black*Star makes a hole in the bottom and pulls it up to his waist, tying the ties around his waist. Then he struts up and down the room posing at each end. Everyone sniggers and takes photos.

"That was too easy!" He says taking the bag off and sitting back in his place, "Alright my turn to spin" He grabs the bottle and gives it a spin, It lands on May.

"Oh no" May mutters under her breath, She wonders what kind of stupid dare or question Black*Star would come up with. Either way, she loses.

"MAY! Truth or Dare!?" Black*Star shouts

May fidgets and then she mutters "Dare" OH NO! She thinks as she regrets what had come out of her mouth. Her eyes squeeze and then she opens them again to see a devilish grin on Black*Star's face.

"I dare you! To either Kiss Soul or Kid! HAHA YAHOO!" Black*Star's grin grows wider. May is shocked at what he had told her to do and is speechless. Her eyes travel towards Soul and then to Kid. Both of them blushing bright pink, Soul was rubbing the back of his head with his hand and Kid was staring at the floor. They both seemed very flustered.

"Errrr" She says nervously, everyone's attention is on her. She fidgets in her seat some more and then blurts out "You can't do this Black*Star! I can't kiss them!"

Black*Star bursts out in laughter "HAHAHAHA If you don't do the dare, you'll have to forfeit and do the punishment that I chose. And trust me it'll be worse than this dare" He smiles smugly

May sighs as she knows he must have something she wouldn't do as a forfeit and then moves towards the boys direction. They both had their gaze away from May's and were still flushed red.

* * *

OOOh Who is May going to pick? Find out in the next chapter! Maybe you can comment on who you want May to be with, Soul or Kid? ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment, it makes me happy and want to write more :)


	4. Chapter 4

May's POV

Soul and Kid are both blushing a lot… do they actually like me? I mean they've only known me for like a day. Well if they're both waiting how the heck am I even meant to choose between the two? It's not that I have any feeling for any of them… I mean they're cute and all, but I barely know them. This is killing me on the inside and out, who shall I go for. I look over at Soul then at Kid, as soon as I place my eyes back on Soul an idea comes in my head. Maybe that way I won't make one sad? I don't know but I'm going to do it anyway.

"Hurry up May we haven't got all day!" Black*Star chimes in.

"Yeah okay" I mutter.

I walk over to Kid first, he looks at me and his amber eyes gaze into my purple ones, I can't really read what he's thinking, he really can keep a poker face. My amethyst orbs shift to Soul and I can see that he looks pretty upset. Then they return to Kid again, he is pretty handsome even up close. Kid seems to be just staring at me, it makes me blush a little. Why is he staring so much? I move slowly forward towards his slender lips, his gaze shifts away and then I quickly give him a peck on his right cheek. His eyes shift back in shock not understanding what I just did, but he seems quiet relieved at the same time, but something seems to be bothering him a lot after the kiss and it looks like he's holding in something he wants to say, but stays silent instead, red all over his face.

"Hey no fair! It was meant to be on the lips!" Black*Star shouts in annoyance

I look back at him and grin "Well you didn't say lips! You just said kiss, so I did your stupid dare! And I'm not finished yet!" I yell back

"OOOH She's not finished yet!"

I roll my eyes and then tap Soul's shoulder, he looks up and seems surprised that I had come up to him, then I did what he didn't expect, I also kissed Soul on the cheek. Shock was written all over his face and then his toothy grin came out and he started to chuckle.

I giggled in response "I didn't want to make it unfair and plus I had no idea who to pick so I just went with both of you" I shrug my shoulders.

"That's a pretty cool decision May. You're officially on my cool list" Soul replies

"It's an honour!" I grin back and do a little curtsey.

Someone taps my back and I turn around to see Quick

"Err, May, I think you did something to Kid" He says pointing over at Kid who was banging his head on the floor talking about how he is now asymmetrical garbage. Whoops! I forgot kid was obsessed with symmetry!

I quickly walk back to Kid "Hey Kid" I lean down and pick his shoulder up, so he's at my level "I'm so sorry I totally forgot! Can I make it up to you?"

He looks up at me tears rolling down his pale skin in streams "But May, I should die, I'm asymmetrical garbage, I no longer should have existence on this planet!"

"Hey Kid remember what I told you before? You're not asymmetrical garbage okay. Here I'll make it all better" I give him another peck on his left cheek this time to make it symmetrical and as soon as my lips leave his skin his tears stop and he looks at me like I was some kind of spirit. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask

"O-Oh no" He wipes the tears off his face and smiles back "You always seem to know how to save the day May" He smiles and then Liz and Patty help him up.

"Well then! Shall we carry on?" I say grabbing the bottle. The game continues and everyone got their turn. Maka had chosen Truth and told everyone how much she hated Black*Star, he didn't seem to care and told everyone it was because she was jealous that he surpassed God. Soul chose a dare because obviously picking truth wasn't cool and all. Tsubaki picked truth and told everyone who she liked, it was Black*Star, which was pretty obvious anyway they just wanted her to actually say it. Liz and Patty were asked what they would do without the other. Kid chose truth and was asked 'who is the ideal person you would date or marry' and he answered someone who understood his obsession for symmetry. Typical Kid, but it's pretty cute too.

The game ended and everyone was full on snacks.

"What's a party without dance!?" Soul declares as he switches the music player on.

"YAHOO! Come on guys let's rave!" Black*Star hollers and grabs Tsubaki's hand and starts to dance like the complete idiot he was. Tsubaki was blushing a hundred shades of red but she danced along with his goofy moves. Maka was dancing with Quick, Liz and Patty were dancing together so that left May, Kid and Soul.

"May I have this dance" Kid and Soul say almost at the same time. Kid had his hand out for me to accept and Soul had grabbed my arm. They both glare at each other and I just stand in the middle having no idea what to do.

"I know" I say grabbing their attention. I take Kid's hand and then remove Soul's hand from my arm and make them hold each other's hands instead. "There you go! That's better!" I grin at the two and their annoyed faces cause me to giggle.

"No way I want to dance with you May!" Soul quickly lets go of Kid's hand.

Kid sighs "I'll be the gentleman and let you two dance" He does a fake smile at me and then sits down. I feel sorry for him, but I also thank him for being smart and mature.

"Come on May!" Soul drags me over to where everyone else was dancing, we both move to the music and have a good time. After a while Quick seemed to get tired and sat down and then Maka asked if she could dance with Soul, so I agreed that she could. Soul didn't seem to like the idea, but didn't say anything and let me go.

I walked over to where Kid was. He was sitting reading one of Maka's books. I slowly creep up to him and sit ever so gently next to him, trying not to disturb him, so far he hasn't noticed that I was sitting next to him. Then I whispered a bit loudly in his ear "Hey Kid" He jumped in his seat and his face turned crimson when he noticed I was sitting right next to him. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my Death! That is not funny!" He said, trying to control his breathing then started to laugh with me. "Why are you here May, are you not dancing with Soul?" He asks after our laughing fit.

"Erm... well Maka kind of wanted to dance with him" I shrugged my shoulders

"Oh I see, well shall we then?" He placed the book on a nearby table, got up and held his hand out for me to take. He was so different to Soul, so mannered and gentleman like.

"Gladly" I reply and take his hand and do a little curtsy. He chuckles, then takes me over to the middle of the room. We both dance till we are tired.

The dancing ends and everyone is collapsed either on the sofas or the floor.

"Man I'm pooped! May shall we take our leave?" Quick requested after looking at the clock. The time read 00:08.

"Oh my death! Is that the time? Yeah we have to go out tomorrow to get stuff for our apartment" I shoot up and then bow to everyone. "Sorry guys, I'm taking my leave. See you again on Monday" I grin and Quick follows me to the door

"See ya everyone!" We both wave at the door and everyone waves back, then the door closes and Quick and I head back to our apartment.

(Time Skip)

Narrator's POV

"Hey Quick hurry up! I want to leave early so we get enough time to buy enough things" May yells from the front door of the apartment.

"Hold up, I need to find my headphones!" Quick replies yelling back as he searches underneath his bed. May sighs and tuts annoyed at him. Quick always seemed to lose his headphones at least once a week. "Found them!" He shouts back as he grabs the headphones from inside his bedside cabinet and runs out of his room towards the open front door.

"Get yo ass here" May says laughing

"Okay geez!" He rolls his sapphire eyes and chuckles.

"You know I'm messing" She says ruffling his silver strands.

"Stop sis! You're ruining my hair!" He makes a face and moves her hand off his head.

"Okay okay! Now come on let's go" She sniggers and locks the door, then they both head off towards the shopping mall.

"Oh my god how much further is it?" Quick asks, looking tired.

"We haven't even been walking for even 10 minutes and you're already tired?"

"Well it's not my fault someone makes me go gym every bloody morning!"

"Well you get fat easily! And you need to keep your strength up. It's because you eat so much junk I have to send you to the gym all the time" May turns into a tight alleyway "This way is shorter lazy bones!" She says and they both head down there.

The alley was pretty long and they had just gotten to the middle when they heard a loud screech.

Both of them stop in their tracks "Did you hear that?" Quick whispers to May and she nods

"Yes I did" She whispers back

"Watch out!" Quick pushes May behind him and takes a blow to his shoulder.

"Quick!" May screams as blood spurts out staining the walls of the alley.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Oooo me gosh! Still haven't decided yet between Kid and Soul, so let me know down below! Love you guys :***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Transform you idiot!" May shouts. Quick glows silver and transforms into his weapon form.

"Be resourceful, you can't hold me for long" Quick says through the bows reflection.

"I know" May jumps up against the walls and reaches the rooftop. Her hand glows and a silver arrow appears made of her soul wavelength. She pulls the string back and aims at the kishins head, her hand sweating as she tries to keep herself steady. She sends the glowing arrow flying and it pierces through one of the kishin's eyes and straight through his deformed head.

He wails in pain thrashing about, causing the ground to shake beneath. Just as the kishin regains himself a distinct metal scraping sound is heard.

"What was that!?" Quick yells and transforms back into human form.

"Look, its Soul and Maka" May says trying to keep her stance even though she was about to collapse "Good…because I'm about… to ….see ya" Her knees give in and she faints.

Maka's POV

I'm so glad me and Soul got here in time. From the corner of my eye, I saw that May had collapsed and Quick was on his own. I strike one last time at the kishin's neck and it falls to the ground in a bloody pool. The kishin egg floats into the air. Soul half transforms from his scythe and grabs the red ball, then shoves it in his gob chewing slightly before swallowing.

Soul goes back into his scythe and shouts "Let's go Maka!" from his reflection and I nod. I bounce off the walls of the tight alley and reach the rooftop where Quick and May were. Soul transforms back into a human and kneels down next to May. "How long has she been out for" He asks Quick.

"It hasn't even been a minute yet" Quick replies.

Soul nods and picks May up bridal style. "I'll take her back to the school dispensary, Maka you take Quick home" I nod in reply.

"Let's go Quick" I usher him forward and he follows behind me.

"I'm sorry Maka" Quick says and hangs his head in shame.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad we came in time, otherwise you guys would have been a gonnners" I pat his back in reassurance "That's what friends are for right" I say making him smile.

(Time Skip)

Quick's POV

I pace around my room worried about May. It wasn't the only reason, I was also thinking about how we can't even be a weapon and meister pair for no longer than a minute. How are we even meant to find someone we can match our soul wavelengths with? I just hope we find someone soon or we won't last long at Shibusen.

I turn towards the clock on the wall, it stated 15:06. It's already been two hours since May had been taken to the dispensary, this is too long. Normally she's only out for fifteen minutes at the most. What's going on? I think I should go check on her.

With this thought at mind, I grab my jacket and head out the door towards Shibusen.

On my arrival I sigh as I stare at the stairs to the school. "Why does there have to be so many steps!?" I moan, then take a deep breath and jolt up towards the entrance.

As I reach the dispensary still catching my breath, I hear muffled sound from behind the door. I place my ear against the door and listen to the conversation on the other side.

"She seems to be still unconscious from the medication you gave her" I hear a female voice.

"Yes Nygus, I'm going to need to take some samples of her blood" A man's voice is heard from the other side, I think it is Professor Stein.

"Okay, I'll get the vials and needles ready. Stein, I hope this is just one of your incorrect predictions and not something bad. I mean, even Shinigami-sama knows about her being part witch and all" Nygus replies

"Yes I know. I also hope it's just a simple misunderstanding, but there is something bothering me about her powers. It seems they are compressed. She might not know it, but I think this girl can potentially become a full witch if her powers are somehow unravelled by another of her kind."

As Stein finished his sentence a gasp escapes my lips… May… a full witch? No way! Not like that darned lady! I move away from the door still shocked by the information I had just learnt. My feet slowly back away from the door and I was about to walk off when I bump into someone.

"Ouch!" We both say in unison. I look up and spot Soul. Soul rubs his head in pain then looks up surprised.

"Oh sorry about that Soul" I say a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay. Did you just see May?" He asks

"Ermm… I… well no."

Soul looks at me with a confused look then sniggers. "Well go see her then dude" He says turning me around and then knocking on the door ignoring my protests.

"Who is it!?" Stein's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Er-em I-It's Q-" I was cut off by Soul

"It's Quick. He wants to see May. Is it okay if he comes in?" Soul replies back to Stein.

A few clatters and bumps are heard in the room. Like drawers closing and things put back in place.

"Oh, yes he can come in" He finally says back.

I hesitantly open the door and there I see May lying in bed still unconscious looking as innocent as ever. I walk over to her bed and sit on a chair nearby. Soul decides he needs to leave the room.

I act as if I never overheard any of the conversation and ask "How come she isn't awake yet? Normally she's only unconscious for no more than fifteen minutes?"

"U-Uh Oh" Stein stutters a bit then pushes his glasses up with his index finger "I gave her some sleeping medication to help her rest better. She still didn't look to well when she had woken up" He lied.

"Right, I see" I look back at May sound asleep "And how long will she be out for?"

"Not long now, since I did give her the medication a while back"

A smile forms on my face seeing her at peace and I stretch my hand out to reach hers "May… we better find our partners soon. I can't have you like this all the time. You act like you can handle everything, but really you're hurt on the inside" My smile soon turns into a frown.

Shuffling is heard and May slowly opens her eyes "Q-Quick" Her croaky voice calls "Of course we will" She replies sleep still written on her face. I chuckle at her.

"You always do that"

"Do what?" Her eyebrows crease together

"Pretend to be asleep and then reply to what I say to you, when I think you're sleeping and not listening to me"

A smile appears on her face, her eyes still half closed "Well I am your sister. I have to look out for you. And the only time you actually tell me what's on your mind is when I'm asleep" She rolls her eyes weakly earning another chuckle from me.

"How you feeling sis?" I ask her

"Sleepy" She replies yawning and stretching her arms, "But I've been asleep for too long, I should get up now" She sits up on the bed still drowsy with her eyes closed. What did Stein give her? She looks drunk.

"May, do you need help?"

"Huh!?" Her head perks up and turns towards me, she looks at me with her droopy eyes "Did you say something?"

A knock is heard at the door. Then before Professor Stein could ask who it is, the door barges open.

"YAHOO! MAY! HOW YOU FEELING!?" A loud Black*Star jumps into the room and sits on Mays bed almost crushing her legs, but lucky enough she moves them out the way in time and she covers her ears from his screeching.

"Black*Star, please speak in a lower volume" A calm Tsubaki enters behind him.

"Thanks Tsubaki, and I'm feeling better Black*Star, just a little sleepy" May replies to his question.

"I hope you recover fully by Monday! I want to challenge you again!" Black*Star says (yells) pointing towards her.

"No I don't think we'll be doing any of that anymore, well not until we find partners to battle with" I say.

Black*Star and Tsubaki just nod in response and May pouts. I know she loves fights, but I can't have her collapsing again.

"Excuse me but the door was open, I hope I am not intruding" Death The Kid's voice trails in to the room. He walks in and smiles at May when he sees her sitting up, "I see you are doing well May"

May smiles back "Thanks Kid, yeah I'm feeling much better"

Kid nods back "Good, your hair is a mess, did you just wake up?" He asks her and starts fixing her hair.

May sits there not a care in the world that Kid is touching her hair "Yeah actually" She then looks towards me "Quick, I want to go home" She pouts at me.

"Okay, well then let's go" I say standing up but am halted by May's next words.

"I can't walk, my legs are numb, and I'm really tired" She gives me a 'help' look. My mouth hangs open.

"Really? May you know I can't carry you! You're too heavy! I'm not as strong as Soul" I reply trying to think of way around this.

Kid finishes May's hair and then steps back inspecting it. He nods at his work with a smile on his face "Perfect!" escapes his lips, May blushes slightly "Oh, and Quick, I can take her home if you want?" He asks

"I appreciate the help but are you okay with walking all the way to our apartment carrying her?"

He nods "Yes and I don't need to walk, I have Beezlebub" He replies

"Beezle WHUT?" Me and May say at the same time.

Kid just chuckles "You'll see" he says then without warning picks May up off the bed bridal style.

"EEEEEPP!" She squirms in his grip "OH MY DEATH! KID! At least warn me before you decide to lift me off the bed like that!" She squeals and wraps her arms around his neck blushing bright red and buries her head in his chest to hide her embarrassed face.

"Sorry, I should have informed you, my mistake" He says blushing slightly too and we all head out the dispensary towards the front of the school.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator's POV

Kid's hand glows and black smoke comes out of his hand forming a black skateboard. The skateboard had four red wheels, two skull images on the bottom that were mirrored and was perfectly symmetrical. The skateboard drops on the floor and then he looks towards Quick.

"This is Beelzebub" Kid ushers to Quick

"So… it's just a skateboard?" Quick looks at Kid like he's insane.

Kid chuckles "It's not just any old skateboard. Beelzebub flies"

"No way! Seriously!? SO COOL!" He replies in shock.

"OMG KID DON'T DROP ME!" May exclaims scared as ever after learning that it flies.

"I won't I'm pretty experienced in riding my own skateboards May" Kid replies to May.

"Okay, but still, just don't drop me" She mumbles.

He just chuckles and gets onto the skateboard, "See you there then Quick" Kid says and the skateboard hovers up, "May hold on tight"

She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and hides her face in his chest. They jet off towards the apartment complex.

(Time skip skip)

Kid lands in front of the apartment door and holds his hand out. His skateboard vanishes back into his hand like it was never there.

"May, have you got your keys?" He asks her.

She lifts her head and sighs as she notices Kid has gotten off his skateboard, she then looks towards him and nods "Yeah, in my right pocket"

"I'm going to put you down for a bit" He places May sitting up against the wall and she pulls out her keys and hands them to him. He unlocks the door and hands her keys back. "I'll be taking you back now" He chuckles and lifts her up again taking her inside. As soon as he steps inside he stops in his tracks.

"Kid? Is everything okay?" She waves her hand in front of his eyes but he doesn't budge "Hey Kid, KI-!" She gets cut off as she feels herself fall to the floor hard, Kid had dropped her. "OUCH! What was that for!?" She looks up annoyed at the raven haired boy.

"Th-This apartment is- is- DISGUSTING! Look at that TV it is not on the centre of the wall, that candle is slightly to the right on the fireplace, those pictures on the walls need to be adjusted, one of them is leaning 0.3 cm downwards from the corner, the coat hanger has an asymmetrical number of items hung on it and THAT! THAT- IS HIDEOUS! Everything needs to be fixed!" He finishes his outburst and gets to work straight away, fixing everything.

"Hey, Kid what about me? You left me on the floor?" May exclaims but he doesn't pay attention to her and carries on with his 'fixing'. She sighs then lays back down on the floor.

(10 minutes later)

The door opens and Quick walks in and stops in his tracks. He looks up towards Kid who had his back turned and was fixing the picture frame on the wall, and then down on the floor where May was lying, she had her back turned also so she didn't notice Quick come in.

"What is going on?" Quick says causing the two of them to turns around to look at him. "Kid, why is May on the floor?" He says pointing towards her with an angry and confused expression.

Kid looks to where Quick was pointing and then remembers "OH YEAH! I got too absorbed in to fixing this room" He scuttles over to May and picks her up again "Sorry May" He says embarrassed and takes her upstairs.

"Her room is second on the right!" Quick yells and then shakes his head, "So weird" He mutters under his breath.

Kid places May sitting up on her bed and sits next to her. "S-Sorry about that" His face turning pink.

"It's okay Kid, you didn't hurt me that bad. Plus I know you like things being neat and symmetrical and you can't help but fix things that are not, it's just you" May's face turns pink this time.

Kid looks at her shocked slightly and turns his head away embarrassed causing May to giggle.

"Don't laugh at me" He says flustered, which just makes her laugh louder.

"You're so cute Kid, I can't help it" She says holding her stomach from the pain of her laughs. Her laughs die down and then she breaks the silence, "Hey Kid" She calls for his attention, he turns to face her.

"What is it May?" He asks

She looks at his face for a few seconds making him anxious at what she was going to say to him, "Don't change for anyone" She smiles at him and he looks at her expression, calculating in his head what she just said, his face turns dark red and then he smiles back.

"I won't. Thank you for understanding" He fidgets nervously in his seat "You know, you're the only person that has said something like that to me. Normally everyone gets annoyed at my unusual habits… but you're different, you seems to accept me for who I am"

May looks at him with sympathy in her eyes and pulls him into a hug. His body tenses from the sudden action but then soon he relaxes and wraps his arms around May breathing in her scent.

*BAM!*

The door to her bedroom flies open, and in spills Maka and Soul. Kid quickly let's go of his grip on May and jumps back with a red face and stands up from the bed. May turns to the door and when she sees Maka and a smile appears on her face. Soul gives Kid a glare.

"OMG! May! How are you feeling!?" Maka asks tackling her into a hid.

"I-I'm fine Maka"

She lets go of her and stands back up, "Sorry ahah. I phoned Quick and he said you were back so I wanted to come and see you. I was worried, you were there for quite some time"

They carries on chatting away until Quick walks into the room.

"Hey Maka can you help me cook. I have no idea how to, it's usually May that does it, but obviously she can't right now" He says with a few nervous laughs.

"Yeah sure Quick! I will be more than happy to help" She skips over the door and they both leave the room, leaving May with Soul and Kid.

Kid shuffles in his seat as Soul glares at him, "I'll help set the table" He says running out the room getting away from Soul's evil grin.

Now only May and Soul left, there was a silence and then May decided to break it. "Hey"

"Hey" Soul replies and leans on the wall he was standing next to.

"Sooo…"

Soul sighs "This is so uncool" He mutters then leans off the wall, "You've been sitting in that position for a long time. Are you not uncomfortable?" He asks her.

"Yeah actually I am" She chuckles.

Soul grins "Want me to help?" He walks closer to her and she nods her head

"Yeah actually, if you can"

"Of course I can"

"I want to sit there" She says pointing to the headboard of the bed.

"Okay" He puts her arm over his shoulder and then lifts her slightly, placing her back down at the headboard of the bed and moves her legs onto the bed. "There you go, anything else?"

"Yeah actually I'm a bit bored, will you play with me?" She says pointing at the game console that sat underneath he TV just at the foot of the bed.

A grin on his face he replies "Sure!"

"Yaay! Pick a game from that rack and put it in" she says indicating to the large shelf with lots of games in neat rows.

"Woah! You have more games than me!" He says walking over to them.

"Yeah but I hardly ever get to play them" May sighs.

Souls picks a game and then places the CD into the console before picking up the game controllers and walking back over to May. He hands over e controller. The music to the game starts and May chuckles.

"Mariio cart?" She looks at him questioningly.

"Yeah, why? Afraid you'll lose?" He gives her a smirk and sits next to her on the bed.

"No way! No one beats me on Mario cart, you're on!" She growls back and Soul chuckles.

"Oh It's on!"

They both play 5 rounds. May wins all of them. She stretches her arms and yawns.

"Guess I was wrong" Soul chuckles and then feels weight on his shoulder, He looks to his right and May is leaning her head on him fast asleep. Soul smiles at her peaceful face and moves a strand of hair behind her ear "Night night" He whispers and tucks her in to the bed, before walking out of the room turning the lights off.

-?-

"There she is your beautiful cousin sister" The woman says pointing towards the siblings apartment, "If that shinigami and his stupid friends weren't there, you could have paid her a visit" Her silky voice escapes her lips.

"R-Really? I really w-want to meet her aunt" The boy's cowardly voice replies.

"Oh, yes you shall, very soon my dear" She replies to him "Do you want her to like you my pet?"

"Y-yes"

A low chuckle comes from the woman's lips "Well then, you must do something for me in return"

"W-what do I-I need to d-do?" He replies a bit shocked.

A smirk forms across her lips, "Look for her weakness and strike it!"

"H-How do I find her w-weakness?"

"You will find out soon enough. Come now, we need to get you ready for tomorrow, It will be the start of a new war" She laughs uncontrollably and then they both vanish in thin air.

~~~~~~~~88~~~~~~~~

 **Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Soooooo sorry for being slow on updating, I have like 5/6 assignments on my head atm for Uni which all are in for the 18th! Good luck to me! But surely after I will be freeeeeeeeeee with holidays and such and I will be uploading more often! YAAY! XD**


End file.
